He's Back
by princesssarah7
Summary: Jake's back from Romania, but after ignoring Miley for those 4 months will she take him back? Will a trip to Colorado bring them back together? I don't want to reveal too much though! Definately JILEY AND LOLIVER!
1. The Return of Jake

**Chapter 1:** The Return of Jake

**A/N:** Back with another story! I think this one will be better than the others! I sat down earlier while watching Hannah Montana which kinda inspired me, and wrote down some ideas! So I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _Come on, if I owned Hannah Montana _every_ episode would have Cody Linley (Jake Ryan) in it and we'd be married.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"...finally, the school year is almost over!" I said as she walked through the halls with her two best friends Lilly & Oliver. "It's such a good day! **Nothing** can bring me down!" _Yea,_ of course right when I said that guess what I heard?

"**OH MY GOSH, JAKE RYAN!!!**" All the fan girls screamed as the school doors opened revealing Jake. Okay, I'm not the same girl I used to be. _Nope,_ I moved on since Jake. Who needs him and his smile, great hair, beautiful eyes...**WAIT!** I'm done with him! D-O-N-E done!

"...nevermind." I said. Okay, him being here really ticked me off! Here I am having a great day then **BAM!** Mr. Jake Ryan comes! Lilly & I ran into the bathroom to avoid Jake while Oliver hit on all the girls that were getting passed on by Jake.

_In the Bathroom_

"Lilly what am I going to do? I don't wanna completely ignore Jake, but I'm over him!" _I'm over him...right?_ I thought.

"Well, you could give him another shot!" Lilly said.

"Lilly, don't you remember what he put me through those 4 months?"

_Flashback..._

It was the day after Jake left. I had realized I'd made a big mistake, and so did he. He ended up coming to my window at 3 A.M. saying he was sorry and he wanted to keep in contact while he was in Romania. It was so sweet! So he was supposed to call, email, instant message, text message...yea, all that stuff. The first week was **great!** We talked everyday, and our relationship was only stronger. Then, it just stopped. I got nothing. And I didn't for the next 4 months. I couldn't focus on my life! My tears were endless, my grades dropped, and I began ignoring my friends & family! Then finally this past month I'd gotten my life back together and then...**Jake returned.**

_End Flashback..._

"Oh yea. Well Miles, he made a mistake...I don't know. Just listen to your heart, and I'll still be here to help you!" Lilly said.

"Thanks Lil. You know, you aren't so bad. I might just keep you after all!"

"Aww thanks-hey wait!"

"Haha, just kiddin'. Come on, we'll be late for band. (**A/N:** Yep, they're in band now! LOL!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Band..._

**TAP TAP TAP!** Okay, that's like the single most annoying sound on Earth-Mr. Milani's tapping on the podium. He was obsessed...and I heard it the most since I sat on the front row because I play flute(**A/N:** And now she plays flute too! LOL!).

"_Students!_ Everyone pay attention! I have a **very** important and _exciting_ announcement about our band trip! But first, let's welcome Mr. Jake Ryan into our band! He'll be playing trumpet." _No..._I thought. I turned and saw none other than Jake Ryan walking out of the band office flashing that million dollar smile. _Stalker..._I thought. Okay well not really but now this makes it to where he's in **every one of my classes!** I turned around to Lilly, who plays clarinet, and mouthed the words 'Help Me'. She just laughed. _Jeez, don't I have great friends._

"Anyway, about our trip it will be to-" **_RIIIIING!_** "Oops, there's the bell. Sorry kids, you'll have to wait till tomorrow!"

"Sweet Niblets!" I said frustrated. I started taking apart my flute and Sarah took it to our cubby.

I met up with Lilly and Oliver and we walked to our lunch. "I wonder where we're going for our band trip?" Lilly said.

"I don't know. It was Orlando last year." I said shrugging.

"Don't remind me." Oliver said shuddering.

"What? It was **your** fault you ate those 4 slices of pizza & washed it down with a strawberry smoothie THEN went and rode The Hulk 3 times!" Lilly pointed out.

"...you're no friend of **mine!**" Oliver said, then went into the bathroom. Then there were screams. "Wrong room." They all said in unison as Oliver walked across to the _men's_ room.

"You don't think Jake will go...do you?" I said.

"You know, for someone that claims to be over Jake you talk about him **a lot." **_Maybe she's right..._I thought.

"Whatever! But still, you don't think Mr. Milani will let him go do you? He just joined!"

"I don't know. But by the looks of this food, you may not **make it** to the trip!"

"It looks like _cat food!_" I exclaimed. It really did, little chopped up squares. _Eww. _We walked over and sat at our regular table with Oliver and a few other people. Then Jake started walking towards our table.

"He-he's not gonna...do ya think?" I stammered. Part of me wanted him too, but I'm over him! After what he put me through! And of course, he sat down by me.

"Mile-" He started. But I cut him off.

"Save it Jake. You could've called me once. Or even a little email. But not even that!" And I walked off to dump my tray of food cough**CAT FOOD!**cough. Lilly got up and followed me. Only Jake & Oliver remained.

"You screwed up big time man." Oliver said.

"Yea, thanks man. Look the reason I couldn't call anymore is because the bills became outrageous and my parents got really mad. Then my laptop broke so there went emails & instant messaging. And every time I sent a letter it was returned saying the address didn't exist! So apparently I had the wrong address. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Miley. I really like her and care about her."

"I don't know Jake. You really hurt her. Wasn't there some way you could've contacted her?"

"I tried thinking of everything! And I was so busy!"

"Then what about those pictures of you & your co-star Amanda Leron?"

"Dude, those are _innocent! _We were just promoting the movie!"

"Yea, well you'd better explain that to Miley."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile..._

"Back in the bathroom again..." Lilly said. It was there 2nd hideout from Jake today.

"Sorry. But thanks for being here for me! Hey you wanna spend the night tonight?"

"Yea sure! Sounds fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After School At Miley's House..._

"Hey Miley, can I borrow these?" Lilly said, running from my Hannah closet holding up a few shirts.

"I guess so. Hey what kinda pizza you want? Pepperoni?"

"Duh, we get it every time!" And Lilly ran back into the closet.

I dialed the number to Pizza Hut and ordered the pizza then flopped onto my bed and turned on the TV to M.T.V. where _The Hills_ was on. It was that episode where Spencer cheated on Heidi and Heidi is really sad and crying and Lauren is there supporting her. Right now it was at the part where they were sitting on the couch and Heidi is crying and Lauren is on the phone with Spencer. Lilly walked in and flopped onto my bed beside me.

"Ohh I love this one!" Lilly said.

"Yea I know! It reminds me of how you were, whenever Jake...well, you know." It still hurts to talk about how he just ignored me.

"Yea! We have a true friendship till the end...SWEET NIBLETS WHAT'S THAT?" There was horrible singing outside. It sounded like a screeching cat, or nails going across a blackboard...or **JAKE?!**

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say all before I go-_

_Just so you know_

"Okay that's really sweet..." I started. But I just can't forget what he did. I just closed my window and walked away. "Well I can't just leave him there...Lilly?"

"FINE I'll go talk to him."

"Yay! You're the best!" I said and ran and hugged her. Lilly walked down the stairs and went out the door and walked towards Jake.

"Lilly, wait where's Miley?" Jake said running over.

"She didn't want to come down, but didn't wanna leave you out here."

"Well, at least she cares a _little._"

"Yea yea. But she can't forget what you did Bud, so just leave her alone for awhile!" And she started walking away.

"But Lilly-!"

"SAVE IT!" Then she walked inside the mansion.

"Great, my second 'save it' of the day!" Jake said, then he walked off.

When Lilly got back upstairs, I had started to cry a little.

"Miles the pizza came-whoa, what's wrong?" She said, dropping the pizza box on her rug and sitting on the bed by me.

"I don't know what to do! All the pain's coming back to me! I want to forgive him but who's to say he won't hurt me again!" Lilly hugged me.

"You don't know if he will or not. Lets just watch him a few days and see. Maybe he's changed! Besides, let's just forget it. The band trip's coming up and we're gonna have an **AWESOME** time!"

"You're right Lil! Thanks, you always know what to say!"

"Yea I do, now-LET'S EAT!" We jumped down and sat on the pink fuzzy bean bags in front of my T.V. and watched _She's The Man_ while stuffing our faces with pizza.

**Best Friends Til The End!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **See? New story and my chapters are _extremely_ longer! Hopefully my updates will be faster too. And I **really** hope for more reviews for this story! Please? I have cookies! Haha, not really...but I _do_ have brownies...speaking of which, I believe I'll go eat one. Now, please review and I'll post the next chapter quicker!


	2. Suprise Visit

**Chaper 2: Surprise Visit**

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad that you all like this story, and I sat down earlier and planned out the next few chapters and, let's just say there's **a lot** in store!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's P.O.V.**

The sun was pouring in from my window and I slowly sat up in my bed, only to find a bright orange sticky note on my forehead. _What the heck..._I thought. It read "Miles-**Please** give me another chance. _Love Jake._" But I really just don't know! _I need time..._I turned and looked at my nightstand to find a dozen roses in a glass vase. The tag read that it was from Jake. How could he do all this? Hmm...daddy must have helped! Or...

"JACKSON?!" I said confusingly when Jackson walked in my room holding a light pink teddy bear.

"Your love boy Jake's been sending this stuff for you all day." Jackson said, throwing the bear at Miley but ending up hitting sleeping Lilly, who angrily awoke and threw her pillow at him.

"He is _not_ my lover boy!" I cried out. Hey, he isn't!

"_Riiiight,_ that's why he told me to give you all these things."

"Jackson go on boy! Go drink syrup or something!"

"Actually I will! I'm going to try this new thing, it's a syrup milkshake! You use ice cream, lots of syrup and-"

"JACKSON!" I said interrupting him.

"Jeez _sor-ry!_" He said before walking out.

"Lilly what am I gonna do?" I said, falling back onto my pillow.

"I don't know. _OW!!!_" Lilly said, rolling over to reveal a now slightly crushed heart shaped box of assorted chocolates. "Apparently, we eat these."

"Amen!" I said agreeing. Yea, we pretty much ate that box within 5 minutes. Haha, **go us!** Then Lilly went home and I made my bed and turned on the radio. "My Happy Ending" was on. I hear ya Avril! So much for _my _happy ending!I got a notepad and made two columns. One said _Things Jake Can Do_ and the other said _Things Jake Can't Do. _Hey, this was important in a healthy relationship right? "Okay, here goes." I said to myself.

_Things Jake Can Do-_

-**Act.** Well duh, Mr. Zombie Slayer.

-**Dance.** Who could forget that dance?

-**Talk.** Okay, so everyone can do that, but it's _so_ easy to have conversation with him!

Hmm, can't think of much else. _Add more later_ I jotted down. Now...

_Things Jake Can't Do_-

**-Sing.** Do you remember last night? Oh man...

-**Cook.** So we were in Home Ec. right? Yea...he was my partner for a day and messed up 7 out of the 10 things we prepared. The 3 things he got right? Making the ice with the ice trays, making the lemonade, and folding the napkins. _Yea..._

**-REMEMBER TO CALL/TEXT/EMAIL/WRITE PEOPLE!** Grrrr.

**_DIIIIING-DOOOONG_** Our doorbell rang out. Ugh, better not be Jake.

"Miles can you get that?" My dad called from somewhere.

"Yea sure!" I yelled back. _Please don't be Jake..._I thought. I jogged down the stairs and opened the door to be knocked out by a wave of perfume. "Aunt Dolly! What are you doing here?"

"What, I am I not allowed to visit?"

"No! No, I'm just surprised! Come on let's go sit & talk!" I helped her bring her many bags in and we went and sat down. She just stared at me.

"...what?" I asked.

"How are you and that boy?"

"_Aunt Dolly!_" I said, hitting her with a pillow. Then I spilled out everything that had happened.

"This reminds me of a time where I got so mad at Rufus! He had chewed up my new pink diamond belt buckle, and I was so mad I wouldn't look at that dog!"

"Haha I'd like to see that!"

"**You can!** I got it all on video, upside down! I was videoing something and...you know!"

"Uh, no thanks Aunt Dolly. So what should I do?"

"Well, we all get mad sometimes. But one day you're gonna have to forgive that boy sweet pea."

"_I guess_ you're right..." Then she got up.

"Now excuse me, I gotta call my husband." And she walked off. I just laughed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning At School**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

As I walked towards band, I just had that nervous pang in my stomach. Pang. Haha, what a funny word...anyway! We opened the doors and I grabbed my flute and sat down, not even caring to look at Jake. I mean, I still needed time to think!

"Now band, let me finish what I was trying to say yesterday-our band trip will be to Colorado! We will be leaving 5 A.M. next Monday morning in order to get there by 3:00 P.M. (**A/N:** Not sure how long it would really take to get there, but let's just pretend it'll be around 10 hours!) Then we will spend the whole week there, and leave on Saturday morning around 8:00 A.M. and get back here around 6:00 P.M. You will need to take one of these permission slips and bring it back tomorrow. Also, here is a list of things you will need to pack." Mr. Milani said, handing out the papers. This would be so great! But considering it was already Thursday, I needed to start packing and clearing my Hannah schedule. _Oh no, MY HANNAH SCHEDULE!_ Why didn't I think of that?! _Ahh,_ I think Hannah's coming down with a cold. Haha, problem solved!

"We will be taking a charter bus to Colorado where you will have assigned seats. I don't want a recall of what happened _last year..._" Mr. Milani said, staring at some Juniors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School at Miley's, Packing**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Okay I got all the stuff on Mr. Milani's list, you guys?" I asked. I was 3-waying Lilly & Oliver.

"Check!" Lilly said.

"Whatever." Oliver said monotonously.

"Oliver if you aren't excited about packing then **get off!**" I said laughing.

"_Thank You!!_" Click. Okay, Oliver's gone!

"So much for him! Okay, so now for the important stuff! Magazines, iPod & iPod charger, snack food, plenty of Dr. Peppers, **OH** and my Aunt Dolly got you & me Starbucks gift cards to use at the Starbucks in the lounge!" I said.

"Awesome! Okay, I think I have most of my closet packed!" Lilly said, laughing.

"_Lilly,_ you crazy kid!"

"No I'm serious there's not much left hanging!"

"Haha whatever I got some from my closet and some from Hannah's."

"Speaking of Hannah, can I borrow some of her shoes? And purses? And shirts? Heck, everything?"

"Haha, you can come over and pick _some_ out tomorrow!"

"Okay thanks! I better go, see ya tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye!" And I hung up and sat on my cheetah print high heel shoe chair and turned on the radio. "Over It" by Katharine McPhee. "Amen Sister!" I said. That girl speaks the truth in this song! _It's like it was written for how I feel about Jake..._

_How I feel, read my lips_

_Because I'm so over_

_(I'm so over it)_

_Movin' on and it's my time_

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first, a little bit_

_But now I'm so over_

_I'm so over it_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Another 4 pager on Microsoft Word! Not so long, but longer than I wrote on my other stories! And I know that there's no Jiley action now, but **trust me,** it'll get much better! These chapters were mainly to set the plot! The next chapter will be the trip up to Colorado! **VERY INTERESTING!** I should have that up sometime this week! But what I'd really like before I do is _10 reviews!_ Not a **demand**, but it'd make me really happy! In your review, tell me...

_**Do you want there to be any Loliver in this story?**_

Let me know!

Also, I'm thinking of changing the title of this story! Something about Colorado, the band trip, or well, I don't know! But I need help! So any suggestions are more than welcome!


	3. First 2 Hours

**Chapter 3: First 2 Hours**

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:45 A.M.**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

4:45 A.M. _Yea,_ this is torture...evil, sleepless torture. Oh well, I have my pillow so I'll just get some sleep on the way to Colorado. Mr. Milani was taking a count of everyone who was already there and who was left, while waiting for the charter bus.

"I wonder who we're gonna be sitting next to." I said to Lilly, who was leaned up against the brick wall by the band hall. (**A/N: **That rhymes! **YAY!** LOL sorry!)

"I don't know...I want bacon." Lilly said, very groggily. I looked over at Oliver, who was asleep leaning against the wall.

"_OLIVER!"_ I yelled in his ear.

"Mshlupmmm." Then he slowly got on the ground and laid down and went back to sleeping.

"Whatever!" I said turning to Lilly. Then a car drove up and out came-**JAKE?!?!** "He just joined band! How can he already go? That's not fair!!!"

"I don't know. Well, A-He's famous and gets what he wants. B-Well, that's pretty much it." Lilly replied.

"Gee thanks." Then our purple-ish charter bus pulled up and we got our luggage loaded then joined outside around Mr. Milani to see who we were sitting with.

"Okay students, don't argue with me I'm tired and will be sleeping on the bus while Mr. Aldean here will be driving the bus." He said, pointing to the driver. He called out a couple of names, then "Miley & Jake. Lilly & Oliver." _NU-UHHHH!_ Me & Jake? **CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!!!** We all started walking towards the bus, and Jake came up behind me.

"Hey Miles, Mr. Milani said our assigned spot was at the very back seat!"

"Don't care."

"_MILEY!_"

"And still, don't care."

"Come on, isn't that cool? **The back seat!**"

"D-O-N-'-T C-A-R-E!" I walked to the back seat like he said, and sat by the window. I set down my duffel bag of stuff I would need for the bus ride, and my blanket and pillow.

Lilly & Oliver's assigned spot was way at the front so I couldn't even talk to them! _Not fair!_ Then in front of us was Chelsea & Jourdan, and I didn't really talk to them so I was totally alone. _Great..._Jake came and sat down beside me. He smiled at me, but I just turned my head and looked out the window. Then Mr. Aldean started the bus and off we went. _This will be a long 10 hours..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 Hour Later**

This is by far, this most awkward bus trip **ever**. So far, I've got out my cell phone and started texting everyone I could find, and Jake has been studying lines. No talking _at all._

**And we were _still_ that way.** I shut my cell phone finally realizing why no one was texting me back-_it was 6 in the morning._ Then Jake threw his script in his duffel angrily, and for the first time I looked at him.

"Showbiz sucks." He replied.

"Uh, okay." Then it finally hit him.

"Wait a minute, **you talked to me!**"

"...yea." Well, I really needed someone to talk to. Shoot, I was so bored. He reached to hug me.

"Whoa there big boy!" I said, pulling him off, "We're on _speaking _terms. Not hugging terms."

"Oh...okay I'm sorry?" He said confused. _He's cute when he's confused...wait a minute NO HE'S NOT HE DIDN'T CALL YOU!_

"Look, we can talk more later. I really wanna sleep some right now." I said, since I'd only gotten around 4 hours of sleep.

"Yea, me too actually." We both reached for our pillows, and I put mine against the window and leaned on it, and Jake put his behind his head.

_30 Minutes Later_

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Miley with goose bumps all up and down her arms and she was shivering a little. I reached down and got my huge blue velvet blanket. _I hope Miley doesn't get mad at me for this..._I thought as I draped the blanket over Me & Miley. Hey, I was cold too! Suddenly she moved and put her head on my chest, all while still sleeping. Heck, I'll play along! I moved my pillow that was behind my head onto my lap, and softly laid my head on top of Miley's. She didn't even wake up. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**2 Hours Later**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

_Mmm...that was a good sleep!_ **Wait a minute!** My head on Jake's chest? We're _cuddling?_ And his blanket on us? Whaaaa? Apparently Jake had just woken up too, since he was lifting his head off mine.

"...what happened?" I asked.

"I don't really remember, I woke up once but was like half-asleep."

"Yea...I can't believe I'm saying this but it was...kinda nice. You know, us cuddling."

"Yea...hey Miles, will you finally let me explain what happened? You know, over those 4 months?"

"I guess so." He'd better have a good reason is all I can say!

"Okay **great!** Well you know I called you those few times but it turns out calls from Romania to Malibu are _very_ expensive, and my parents wouldn't let me call anymore. So, I tried to email you or IM you or whatever I could find online. Then my luck, my computer got a virus and broke. And there was _no one_ to fix it. Trust me, **we looked!** Then I wrote letters, but every time they were sent back saying no such address or something, so I guess I copied it down wrong or something."

"Wow...I feel _really_ stupid right now Jake...I'm sorry for flipping out on you like I have been...and I want to be friends again. And...maybe _more_ than friends, but let's take it slow." I said. Man, I really do feel stupid...

"That's fine! I'm so happy you're not mad at me Miley. It's like I told you, I'm really not that bad of a guy!" He said, hugging me.

"Haha okay okay. We have _8_ hours left...what the heck are we gonna do!?"

"Well...we can watch a movie on my iPod." And he reached down and got his black video iPod out of his duffel and turned it on. "What movie?" He said, scrolling through the list.

"Umm...how about Stay Alive? I heard it was really good!"

"Haha, you sure you can handle it?" Jake said laughing.

"Come on Jake, it's not _that_ scary!" Okay, or _hopefully_ not. It's kinda freaky though, cause it's pretty dark outside since a storm was about to hit. Jake pressed play and gave me one of the earphones. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and we watched the movie.

_Later..._

"Noooo don't walk through the office she'll kill you!!!" I screamed. Okay, so it was kinda scary...especially since **a hardcore thunderstorm hit!** So that only added to it...yea, I'm pretty much scared to death right now. Great, now Mr. Milani is yelling at us. Jake hit pause on the movie.

"Students, don't panic but...we are in the path of a tornado..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Cliffhangerrrr! Sorry...had to do it! LOL, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and I **really** hope you leave me tons of reviews! If you review I'll give you a brownie. A yummy brownie with nuts. If you don't review, no brownie. Dun dun dunnn! Uhh, anyway...I believe I'm gonna go eat one of those brownies now...**lol!**


	4. Tornado!

**Chapter 4: Tornado**

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all the **great** reviews! You guys are great! On with the next chapter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter we heard...

"_Students, don't panic but...we are in the path of a tornado..."_

"Oh who am I kidding **PANIC!!!**" Whoa, did Mr. Milani seriously just say that? (**A/N:** Thanks Liz-girl83094!)

"J-J-Jake? I'm not so good with tornadoes or any big storms..."

"Why Miles? And you know I'm here, everything's ok."

A few silent tears ran down my cheek. "Well...it's...that"

"Miles, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"No-it's okay." I said, wiping a tear from my face, "Okay. Well, when I was 3 there was this **HUGE** thunderstorm. They called it the "Freak Storm". Anyway, I was at home with my daddy, and my mom had gone to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Well...my daddy was watching the weather channel and saw the warning for the freak storm. He called her cell phone, and she answered, saying she was on her way home and would be there in a minute. Then she hung up before my dad could tell her about the storm. Well, according to witnesses there was so much heavy rain and hail that it made it impossible to see. She tried to go to a gas station to get under the awning, but they were all full. Well...an 18 wheeler was turning and she couldn't see him and...they hit, and she was killed instantly."

After a few moments of silence he said, "Oh-oh my gosh Miley, I'm so sorry." He pulled me in a hug, and I accepted. I felt safer than I'd ever had before with him. I looked up, and everyone was screaming, crying, or banging on the windows. A few kids were yelling at the bus driver, but he had a thick accent and didn't understand much English. He simply replied to everyone, "I know where we go. I listen to polka so _Shivenhosky!!" _(**A/N:** No idea what that means. Let's pretend it means _back off_ k?) And Mr. Milani? Well, he was rocking back and forth in his seat at the front of the bus. Yea, we're real safe. The bus driver simply pulled to the side of the road and parked!

"JAKE! What are we gonna do? If we just sit here the tornado will come and we'll die!"

"Miley, we aren't going to _die!_ Look, there's a place everyone is going in to stay safe right up there!" He said, pointing to the town's convention center with a group of people walking in. "Just get your duffel and the rest of your bags and go in there. I'll tell everyone else to go. Just save a spot for you and me in there, okay?"

"You and me?" I asked confused.

"Hey, you don't think I'm gonna leave you again do you?" I just smiled and got my stuff and walked off the bus. Well, ran actually...it was scary outside! I walked into the center and told the lady my name, and that my whole group would be coming in a few minutes. I walked over to an empty couch that was by the T.V. Somehow, they haven't lost electricity yet. I sat down and put my stuff on the couch so no one could sit there, since Jake would be sitting there. I watched the T.V., which was set to the Weather Channel.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** It screeched. The scrolling warning at the bottom read, "Tornado warning for the city of Kirksdale, Kansas (**A/N:** Made that up. Not sure if they'd be going through Kansas to get to Colorado, but as I have said **many** times in this story-just pretend!) Anyone in the city or in the area of the city should stay indoors and take cover **immediately**! _Great..._I thought. I turned around and saw the rest of the group walking in following Jake. Jake walked over and sat down by me.

"I asked the lady up there and she said that it wouldn't be safe for us to leave for around 2 hours. She said that the tornado _wouldn't_ miss us, and our bus would probably be blown away or totally demolished and we should look into getting a replacement. She gave me a number of a place where we can get a replacement in town, but said wait until after the storm."

"Wow Jake, you really got it all together! You saved us!"

"Anything for a pretty lady like you!" He said, flirting. _Should I take him back?_ I was about to say something back, when we heard the tornado. Things from the tornado were hitting against the side of the building, and you could here the whirring (**A/N:** Don't know how to explain it...the air sounds I guess from the tornado?) of the tornado, growing stronger and stronger. _The tornado's coming closer. _A silent tear ran down my cheek.

"Miley..." Jake said. He placed his hand on my face and wiped the tear away. But, even when the tear was gone, his hand remained. Slowly we leaned inwards. Slowly, closer, and then...

**_And then you say, "I think we're alone now _**

**_There doesn't seem to be anyone around _**

**_I think we're alone now _**

**_The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_**

"**EVERYONE GET DOWN AND TAKE COVER! THE TORNADO'S COMING!**"

Ok, maybe not.

Yea, so we kinda stopped then. Half of me wishes we didn't and the other half is glad we didn't...

Jake got the blanket from under my duffel bag and told me to get down. He also did the same, and threw the blanket over the two of us. He wrapped his arms around me and got close to me, and put his head over mine protecting me. He began to stroke my hair to help calm my fears. And suddenly, I knew everything would be okay...

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say okay?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** -looks around nervously- Okaaaay, so I put off writing this chapter for a few days...well, weeks? Haha, I'm sorry! I tried, really! But I kept getting writers block! But I think I have it all worked out now, so the next chapter should come _soon!_ And I might write a one-shot in a few minutes...sudden inspiration! Please **review!**


	5. On The Road Again

**Chapter 5: On the Road Again**

**A/N:** Okay...I am officially horrible at updating on time! Sorry...my life has just been busy lately, and I've had writers block. Forgive me? Enjoy the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback: "Miley..." Jake said. He placed his hand on my face and wiped the tear away. But, even when the tear was gone, his hand remained. Slowly we leaned inwards. Slowly, closer, and then..._

"_**EVERYONE GET DOWN AND TAKE COVER! THE TORNADO'S COMING!"**_

_Ok, maybe not._

_Yea, so we kinda stopped then. Half of me wishes we didn't and the other half is glad we didn't..._

_Jake got the blanket from under my duffel bag and told me to get down. He also did the same, and threw the blanket over the two of us. He wrapped his arms around me and got close to me, and put his head over mine protecting me. He began to stroke my hair to help calm my fears. And suddenly, I knew everything would be okay..._

-**End Flashback-**

Here it is, 1 hour later and we're still here. The tornado brushed right by us thankfully, but there was damage done to the outside of the building. The thunderstorm was still in full-swing outside though, so we have to wait until it was over. It did calm down though for about 15 minutes and Mr. Milani finally came to his senses and called the bus replacement place and they said they would send one down to the center after the storm was over. But now the storm is still kickin'. And yet somehow...I don't mind. Jake and I were sitting on the couch, blanket around our shoulders, cuddling. Yes, cuddling! I can't believe I'm cuddling with Jake Ryan! **WAIT A MINUTE!** I'm cuddling with Jake Ryan! Number one enemy Jake Ryan! And on top of all that, my two best friends Lilly and Oliver who know I'm **deathly** afraid of storms didn't even come to comfort me!

"You okay Miles?" He caught me staring off into space, making weird faces as I rambled on in my mind.

"Wha-? Oh, yea I'm fine..." And I pulled away slightly. Then the lady at the desk walked into the crowded area of people.

"Everyone we have officially gotten word that the storm is over and it is now safe to leave the premises. And for those of you here from Seaview High School, your bus has arrived." There was a chorus of cheering going around the room, as well from me and Jake. I looked around at all the kids cheering, but was speechless when I saw two of our kids celebrating in a different way by kissing. A shaggy brunette boy and a long blonde haired girl...**wait a minute!**

"LILY?! OLIVER?!" I said, walking up to them. They quickly broke apart.

"Oh, uh, hey Miles! Haven't seen you at all since we were seated so far away!" Oliver said, nervously.

"Hahaha...yea! It's like that song you know 'Far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and'" Lilly began to chime in, but I cut her off.

"Save it Lilly! So when were you two planning to tell me you were absolutely madly in love with each other hmm?"

"Oh yea? Well...what about you and Jake? We saw you two over there on the couch!" Oliver fought back.

"We didn't do _anything_! He was comforting me! You **know** I'm scared of storms ever since what happened to...you know!"

"Well he sure has a romantic way of showing it!" Lilly said.

"You know, I'm not going to just sit here and argue all day! It's pretty sad when my two best friends who know about my problem with storms didn't even bother to try to come and comfort me yet my **enemy** did! Sad? I THINK SO!" I said, then stomped off. I have the right to get angry sometimes too don't I?

"Don't cry Miley, don't cry! Be strong! Miley like a puma. **Miley like a puma!**" I muttered to myself. I could say that all day, but I still wouldn't have my best friends back.

"Miley! **HEY, **Miley!" Jake called to me, and started running over. I tried to walk the other way, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Miley I loaded our bags onto the bus so let's go before-wait, Miley what's wrong?" Can I trust him? Or will he think I was just a cry-baby freak? I tried to open my mouth and tell him, but the lump in my throat grew bigger every time.

"Jake..." I finally said, giving in. The tears came to my eyes, and I closed my eyes and bit my lip praying they'd stay in and go away. But this was one unanswered prayer, as they slowly trickled down my cheek.

"It's okay Miley." He said, then pulled me close and allowed me to cry on his shoulder. Lilly and Oliver walked by holding hands, and Jake mouthed to them "What's wrong with Miley?" but they just rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Come on Miles." Jake said, taking Miley's hand and leading her towards the door, "We'll go over to the side of the building so you don't have to deal with all these people staring at us and you can tell me what's wrong. Sound good?" I sniffled some and wiped my mascara stained cheeks and nodded my head yes. We pushed through the crowd of people and walked to the side of the building. Jake took both of my hands then looked me in the eye.

"Okay, now what happened." And then I told him everything that happened.

"That would explain why they were holding hands I guess." Jake said. Then he let go of my hands and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his Abercrombie faded-wash jeans and stared at his shoes. "So...about that whole me and you thing they were talking about...does this mean you want me to stay away now or something? Because I don't think I can take you blocking me out of your life again..." It started to rain lightly again. Then harder, to a drizzle.

"No...don't. Don't leave me...ever again." I finished. He looked up, smiled slightly and then I got that "spingy tingle" in my stomach (**A/N: I got the whole 'springy tingle'** **thing from The Clique novel: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back. So credit to them!**)

Then he placed his wet hand on my cheek and placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he moved his around my waist. It's every girl's _dream_ to get kissed in the rain, and let's just say-well, I'm living that dream right now.

We broke apart, and I smiled biting my lip as we looked into each others eyes. Then we walked to the bus, although the rain now was pouring and we were soaked but hey-we didn't really care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**On the Bus-**

We sat down, getting evil glares from jealous girls, and students who were mad because we were keeping them from leaving. Since we finally showed up, the bus driver began to drive. Well, at least half of the trip was over. _Only 5 more hours..._

"You wanna finish watching _Stay Alive?_" Jake said, pulling out his iPod.

"Later. Let's listen to some music." I said. He handing me an earphone.

"Here, you pick the songs." He said, handing me his iPod. I scrolled through the list and stopped when I got to a certain section of songs.

"You have Hannah Montana in your iPod?"

"Oh yea! She's really nice, fun to work with. You know what? She reminds me a lot of you. Maybe we can all go out for Starbucks one day or something and you two can get to know each other!"

"Umm...yea! Sounds great!" I said, smiling. I continue scrolling until I got to "Don't Matter" by Akon. Then I hit play. After all, it was the perfect song for us. I looked up at Jake and smiled, then rested my head on his shoulder as Jake softly sang along to the song to me.

_Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no-_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no-_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks, and see you next time!**

**A/N PART 2: Okay, I've been trying to upload this chapter for like, the past 4-5 days and it's been saying error everytime. So sorry!**


	6. Frosted Fantasy Lodge

**Chapter 6: Frosted Fantasy Lodge**

**A/N: **OMG, I am so bad at updating. It's just really hard for me, because it's the end of the school year and I have so much to prepare for...well, **anyway.** Okay, just so everyone knows there is _another_ story called He's Back written by **cheetalady95.** So don't get our stories mixed up, because they are in no way related/written by each other. I'm not mad or anything, I just don't want people getting confused. Anyway, everyone should check out her story too! It's really good! On with the long awaited chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-On the bus-**

_Come on Miley...1 more hour. Just1 more hour until Colorado._ I'd been telling myself that over and over, but nothing could help. My butt was hurting from sitting so much, and there was nothing to do. To be honest, most people were going crazy.

"Hey Miley, what did the mommy buffalo say to the son buffalo when he left?" Jake said.

"I have no idea."

"Bye son!" (**A/N:** You know, like bison?) _Jake must be getting a little delirious too..._

"**Wow.** Okay, anyway you wanna play speed?" I said, pulling out a deck of cards from my purse.

"Sure! I love that game! And I'm quite the expert, if I do say so myself."

"Well Mr. Jake Ryan, if there's one thing I learned from Uncle Earl it's how to play card games. Every game you can imagine."

"Well we'll see Miss Stewart!" I dealt out the cards then we began. We flipped over the middle cards to reveal a 9 and 10. It went pretty fast from there.

"Jake, you can't put a 6 on a 9."

"Well you see technically it's a 9 if you look at it upside down. I mean see?" As he flipped the card over.

"I still see a 6."

"Be right back." He turned around and fiddled with his card. "**THERE!**" He had scribbled over the 6 in pen and switched it to a 9."

"Very clever. And by the way, **SPEED!**" He had been too caught up in arguing to see that I'd already won.

_I can't wait to fall in loooove with you_

_You can't wait to fall in loooove with me_

_This just can't be summer loooove you'll see_

_This just can't be summer loooove_

(**A/N:** This song is "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake, and I didn't write it, nor do I own it!)

"Hello?" I said, answering my ringing Motorola.

"Duck."

"What? Who is this?" But it was too late then. Because from the front of the bus, someone had whipped their bottle of Fiji water at the side of my head. _Oh duh Miley! Duck...wait a minute, who was that!_ As I rubbed my head, I looked towards the front of the bus to see Lilly and Oliver ducked down in their seats laughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa, Miley are you ok?" Jake said, turning my head to feel the spot where the full water bottle had hit and now a knot was forming.

"Oww, yea it just hurts really bad."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Puh-lease I have more important things to do." I said, as I un-screwed the cap to the water bottle and walked to the front of the bus. Lilly and Oliver were still ducked down, but now sharing a kiss. I ducked under the seat behind them, then slowly rose up and poured the water on their heads.

"Sorry, just thought things were getting a little too hot for you!" I said, then spun on my heel and walked back smirking.

"Daaang Miley I've never seen this side of you before! So feisty...it's pretty hott."

"Listen Jake, a girl does **not** want to hear that she's hott, but that she's beautiful."

"Miley..." He started.

"No Jake, it's okay. Let's forget it okay? Besides, **we're here!**" I said, pointed out the window. There was a blanket of snow on the ground, and it looked like winter paradise. We were driving up the long driveway to Frosted Fantasy, a luxury lodge that our school had somehow managed to afford. The whole busload of kids were screaming and pointing.

"It's so beautiful..." I said, staring out the window.

"Yea...you are. I, I mean, I meant the view and the snow and yea..." Jake replied.

"Okayyy students listen up! Girls, you will be lodging on the 3rd floor. Boys, the 2nd floor. 3 people per room please. After you are unpacked, meet in the lobby at 5 for dinner. Got it?" Mr. Milani said.

"Yessir!" Everyone yelled, then rushed to get out, struggling with their bulky bags.

I reached up and got my rolling bag from the shelf and my duffel and purse that were in my seat. I finally managed to get through all the seats with my huge baggage and walked toward the lodge, trying to figure out who the heck I was going to room with now that Lilly and I weren't talking. I walked in and passed the scraggly scary looking guy working at the desk then sat my stuff down by the brown leather couch. It was **amazing **inside. There was a huge fireplace, a snack bar supplied with food & hot drinks, leather couches & chairs, magazines, massage chairs, a sign directing to a spa, everything! I looked around, trying to see if anyone needed someone to room with. The only person I saw who was looking for a room was Lilly, and under **no** circumstances would I room with her! _Surely there's someone..._I turned around to look, not noticing someone was sneaking up behind me. _Oh wait! There's Sarah, I can room with her!_ Then I felt a huge wave of heat being splashed on me. Lilly had come behind me and poured her hot chocolate on me! And naturally, I screamed.

"OH MY GOSH LILLY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I said, running after her.

"**WHATEVER HAPPENED TO BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!?**"

"MORE LIKE BEST FRIENDS FOR **NEVER!**" I replied. Then I jumped on her and pushed her to the ground, then we began rolling around not really fighting but more like pulling each others hair...that sort of thing.

"**GIRLS!**" Mr. Milani yelled, marching over. No, literally he was marching. **He's such a nerd!** "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF MADNESS! IF YOU TWO CAN'T SETTLE YOUR PROBLEMS IN A CALM WAY, I WILL! But how shall I do that?" He said, then began to stroke his mustache. "I know! Obviously you don't get along. You two can settle your problems by rooming together. You're assigned to room 381. I'm watching you two." He said, handing us each a card to get in.

"Way to go, this sucks!" I said, glaring at Lilly. I grabbed my bags and raced to the elevator, shutting the doors in Lilly's face. Then I pressed the button for floor 3. The doors opened to reveal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and rooms. I walked until I got to 381 then slid the card in the slot. The door opened, and the room was really nice. There were 2 king size beds, large plasma screen T.V., even an iHome which I sat my iPod in. _Take that Lilly_ I thought, knowing Lilly would want to put her iPod in it. I walked to the bathroom, witch had a huge bath with hot tub jets and everything, Paul Mitchell shampoos & conditioners, Bath & Body Works soaps, and on the sink were many various full size Bath & Body Works products. I walked back out to unpack, then saw that Lilly had come in and thrown down her bags then left.

"Whatever, now I can pack in peace." I said, turning on the radio on the iHome. "Heaven" was playing by DJ Sammy. _This song always makes me sad,_ I thought. I began to sing along while I unpacked, which didn't take long since Hannah Montana had to stay in lots of hotels because of concerts, I had become quite the expert in unpacking.

_I can't wait to fall in loooove with you_

_You can't wait to fall in loooove with me_

_This just can't be summer loooove you'll see_

_This just can't be summer loooove_

"Hello?" I said, picking up my phone.

"Hey Miles. What room are you in?" Jake said.

"381. You?"

"125. Dude, there's like a million Axe sprays & other colognes and stuff in here!"

"Someone's gonna be smelling pretty good!" I joked.

"You know it. Hey it's almost 5, so we'd better get down there. I'll see ya in a minute!"

"Okay bye Miles!" Then we hung up. I changed my clothes, then walked into the bathroom and spritzed on some of the cherry blossom body spray the hotel supplied and touched up my make-up and smoothed out my outfit, which was a denim mini-skirt over navy leggings and a 3-quarter length shirt with navy and white stripes, navy ballet flats, and a navy blue beaded necklace to top it off. I smoothed my straightened hair and grabbed my purse and key-card and walked out of the room to find Jake standing at the door.

"Whoa-I mean, hey Miley!" He said, flashing that toothy smile and coming in for a hug.

"Hey Jake!" I said, hugging him back. "This is really random, but you smell really good!"

"Well, someone else smells just **beautiful** too-hey! Maybe it's that maid that just passed by!" Jake joked, "**HEY SEXYYY!**" He yelled to the maid, who turned around and scowled. We ran to the elevator to escape.

-**Downstairs-**

"Okay students, there are 5 places you can eat at here, or you can walk down the road where you'll find 4 more. You're choice. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be paid for by us. But any extras won't. Whenever you go to the restaurant tell them you're with the Seaview Band and they'll put it on our tab. There is a list of restaurants and their locations going around now. With that being said, go eat dinner!" Mr. Milani said, giving everyone a list of restaurants.

"Hey Miley, do you uh, wanna go eat somewhere with me?" Jake said, looking at the couch.

"Well...yea, okay that sounds fun! Where are we eating at?"

"Are serious! **YES!**" He said, pumping his fist in the air. "Okay, well how does Chili's sound?"

"Sounds great!" We got up, and began to walk towards the Chili's restaurant. The sound "Girlfriend" was blaring inside the restaurant when we got there.

"How many?" The hostess said.

"Two." Replied Jake. "Watch this!" He whispered to me, as the hostess turned around.

"Ma'am? May I have a coloring sheet and some crayons?" He said.

"Um, excuse me? Aren't you a little old?"

"Maybe I'm just an extremely tall little kid. Ever think of that?"

"Uh, no." She reached behind her and got a sheet and crayons and handed them to him.

"Follow me to your seat." Jake & I followed. Well, Jake skipped trying to prove he was a little kid.

"Here you go." She said, seating us. "What would you like to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper." I replied.

"**DR. PEPPER!!!**" Jake yelled.

"Yea...I'll be back." She said, shaking her head and walking away.

"_JAKE!_ I cannot believe you just did that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please, the night has only just begun." He said, getting ready to start coloring. "**HEY! WHERE'S MY RED CRAYON? HOW CAN I COLOR WITHOUT A RED CRAYON!" **He said, throwing a fit, as I laughed uncontrollably. He was about to get up and steal one from the entrance, but stopped and quickly sat down once he saw something at the entrance of the restaurant.

"What is it Jake?" I said, trying to see.

"No Miley don't-!" He said, blocking my view. But it was too late because I'd already seen it. And boy were we in for a night!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ohhhh, what will it be! You'll have to wait and see next time! In the meantime, please review! I might be persuaded to update faster!


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7: Reunited**

**A/N:** I'm not a good updater! Sorry, I've been busy...anyway on with the story so I don't bore you! Also, at the bottom you can read about how I would've possibly met Mitchel Musso this week. It's quite interesting. But only if you want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Flashback-_

"_What is it Jake?" I said, trying to see._

"_No Miley don't-!" He said, blocking my view. But it was too late because I'd already seen it. And boy were we in for a night!_

_-End Flashback-_

Lilly and Oliver. Of course it was them, because something else just **had** to go wrong.

"Miles, you wanna go somewhere else?" Jake offered.

"No, I'm sick of this constant drama! I came here to have a fun, drama-free weekend and that's what I'm going to do! I'm gonna try to end this thing." And I got up and walked towards them, with my heart pounding.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"I want to stop this thing. It's ridiculous! I came here to have fun, and I can't have any fun when my two best friends are mad at me!"

"Yea...look, can we just forget this ever happened?" Oliver said.

"Yea sounds good!" I said, then we all had one big group hug.

"Hey, do you guys wanna join me and Miley's table? Because I'm getting pretty hungry!"

"Yea! Fatty's gotta eat!" Oliver said as we walked over to sit down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-On the way back to the lodge-_

"I have never been so full in my life!" I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Ugh, ditto. Hey Miles, we better hit the treadmills after we ski tomorrow morning to burn off all this food we ate!" Lilly said.

"Yea definitely! Let's go see how late the treadmills and stuff are open." We walked over to the front desk only to find that everything was locked up and the old scraggly looking guy was gone.

"Oh well." I said, glancing at my phone. "Shoot! It's already 10. We'd better get going. So...I guess this is goodnight?"

Oliver and Lilly kissed goodnight, while Jake and I awkwardly stood there until we finally just hugged.

"Night!" We finally called, as Jake & Oliver headed to their rooms (their rooming together) and Lilly & I headed to ours.

"So what's up with you and Jake?" Lilly asked me as she pressed the 3rd floor button.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?"

"Well I don't know it just seems so...awkward. Like just now when me & Oliver kissed and you two just sorta stood there..."

"It is awkward. I don't know, we kissed right before we left after the tornado in the rain. That was our first. Well, besides the whole beach scene that happened you know. But now it's just weird...like we can't or something."

"You kissed in the rain? Oh that's so cool!" Lilly said as we stepped off the elevator.

"It wasn't as great as I was expecting, but it was pretty nice!" I stuck the key card into the door and ran in and flopped onto my bed. "I'm so glad all the drama is over and we can talk now. It was so stupid!"

"Yea. Hey, what's this?" Lilly said, picking up a pamphlet that was on her bed. "It says 'Live Concerts every Tuesday and Thursday night-the hottest artists exclusively at the Snowflake Lounge!' Oh my gosh we should go! 'Schedule is as follows: Tuesday- the band Daughtry. Thursday - Katharine McPhee!' Ohhh I wanna go to both! 'Price per ticket is $25.00. See front desk for ticket info.' We are **so** going both nights!"

"One problem. We're poor kids with no money."

"Um hello, you're Hannah Montana. Show me the moneyyy!"

"Daddy wouldn't let me take it. Says I'll spend it all. Now where we he ever get such an idea?"

"And Katharine is one of my favorite singers! Well this totally sucks! Daughtry and Katharine McPhee will be here and we won't even see them!" Lilly said.

"I know! Daughtry is my all time favorite band too!"

"I'm gonna go take a bath. I need to wash away this day!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Meanwhile In Jake & Oliver's Room-_

"Dude they have concerts here! Tuesday is Daughtry and Thursday is Katharine McPhee. Daughtry is like Miley's favorite band dude, she's obsessed." Oliver said, looking at the same pamphlet Lilly had.

"I should get us tickets. How much are they?" Said Jake.

"$25.00. You got that much?"

"Yea. Hey I have an idea, I'll take Miley to Daughtry tomorrow and Thursday you can take Lilly to Katharine McPhee. She likes her right?"

"Oh yea, she always goes around singing her songs all day."

"Cool. But don't let them know! So I'll take Miley to the concert and then you & Lilly could go swimming and sit in the hot tub and stuff. Then vice versa on Thursday. Sound good?"

"Yea man. But remember, not a word to either of them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that's it! It's mostly just a filler chapter, and it'll be better next chapter! Anyway here is my I-almost-met-Mitchel-Musso-story.

**OKAY,** so each of my junior high years (7th and 8th) we went to Six Flags for our end of the year band trip right? Yea, and while I was there I saw not one celebrity ever. Scooby-Doo, Bugs Bunny, and all their little friends, but not celebrities. Well now I'm in 9th, and I couldn't go on the trip because I'm a high schooler and apparently not good enough to be a chaperone. So anyway, they go and guess who's there? **MITCHEL MUSSO.** I literally screamed today when I found out. They got autographs. They got pictures. They complimented his hoodie. They talked about Hannah Montana. I saw some of those pictures and oh my gosh he looked **good **that day. So what do they have to show from their trip? Autographs, pictures, and the memories of meeting/talking to a celebrity. What did I have to show from my junior high trips? Some melted salt water taffy and pictures with Scooby-Doo and all the other Looney Toons. Yay? I think **not.**


	8. Tripperella

**Chapter 8: Tripperella**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews! On with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!** "UGH SHUT UP!!!!" Lilly said, slamming her hand on the beeping alarm. She's not much of a morning person.

"Good morning sunshine!" I called from the bathroom.

"What the heck are you doing up so early?" Lilly asked, rolling out of bed.

"Getting ready to go ski! Come on, you have to go too!" I said, jumping out to reveal my skiing outfit. It consisted of light blue pants and light blue puffy jacket with white and silver accents in it. And my silver skis were leaned up against the wall. I ran over to Lilly's suitcase and got out her skiing stuff and threw it on her bed. "Let's go! Get dressed and I'll see if Oliver and Jake are ready yet."

"You're a meany bo beany fo sheany on the zeany!" Lilly said, going to the bathroom with her ski stuff.

"Aww thanks you're a doll! **NOW GET READY!**" I said, dialing Jake's cell number.

**Jake:** Hello?

**Me:** Hey Jake, are you ready to go skiing yet?

**Jake: **Ahh, hold on. sits down phone **OLIVER!** Man, what are you doing?

**Oliver** (faintly in the background) Throwing these skis out the window! They put a huge cut on my foot!

**Jake:** Oliver that cuts not even an inch wide!

**Oliver:** Hurts like it is!

**Jake:** Be a man and get ready! picks up phone Sorry Miles, we'll meet you in the lobby in 15 minutes. Bye!

**Me:** Yea, bye...

"I feel...like a marshmallow." Lilly said, walking out of the bathroom with the puffy ski ensemble on.

"You're not alone trust me. Look, we have fifteen more minutes so I'm gonna go ahead and go down there and get some hot chocolate. Wanna come?"

"Sure, let's go!" So we ran to the door, getting squished together going out the door because of our marshmallow ski suits.

-----------------_Meanwhile in Jake & Oliver's Room_------------------

"Oliver I put yours and Lilly's tickets on your bed, and mine and Miley's in my wallet so don't let me forget." Jake called out to Oliver from the bathroom where he was fixing his perfect blonde hair.

"Alright." Oliver said, walking towards the bathroom in his ski gear, "So any ideas what Lilly & I should do tonight?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought you were Mr. Romantic, Smokin' Oken, Ollie Trollie, you know."

Oliver shrugged, "Well I guess I'm having an off day. Seriously, any ideas?"

Jake tugged on a strand of his hair, trying to make it stay down, "I don't know. Concert starts at 8 and will probably end around 10. We'll probably go out to eat first, then I'll surprise her with the tickets after. So you guys could eat with us, then when I'm surprising Miley with the tickets you can show Lilly the Katharine McPhee tickets for Thursday. Then we'll go to the concert, and you guys could go swim or something."

"Sounds good. So we'll eat at 7?"

"Yea. I'm thinking the Cheddar's down the road sounds good."

"Alright," Oliver said, looking up at the clock, "Hey, we only have 5 minutes so we'd better go ahead and get down there."

--------------------_Downstairs at the Lobby_--------------------

"Hey Miles, they're here!" Lilly said, throwing her empty hot chocolate cup in the trash.

"How's my little snow bunny doing?" Oliver said, rubbing noses with Lilly.

"Snow bunny? You've GOT to be kidding me!" I said, as Jake walked toward me.

"Ah, hey Miley you ready?" Jake said.

"Uh, yea I guess..." I said, staring longingly at Lilly and Oliver. So what if I'm jealous of their relationship?

--------------------_At the Slopes_--------------------

I fastened my last ski and unsteadily stood up. _God I'm gonna die..._ I though over and over. I mean, I've skied before, but I was never much good. No balance.

"Okay, before we go-pictures!" Lilly said, pulling out her pink Sony Cyber-shot camera.

"Jake, Miley smile!" Jake slid his arm around me and we both smiled. Jake was looking pretty fine too with his toboggan-ish hat on protecting his gorgeous hair. "Okay my turn!" Lilly said, thrusting the camera in the face.

"Okay geez. Smile you two!" I said, aiming the camera at Lilly and Oliver. "Great, can we go now?" Lilly gave her camera and bag to one of the staff members to watch and we were off.

"Let's go try that slope over there!" Oliver said. It was an average sized one. Not a bunny slope, but not extremely scary. We walked over to the chair lift and Lilly and Oliver sat in the first one, Jake and I in the second.

"This is nice." Jake said, casually putting his arm around me.

"Yea...nice." I said. Then we just sat there. _Awwwwkward silence!_ I turned to face him, then we just stared into each others eye's for a minute. Then he began to lean in. Closer, and closer until-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" We quickly broke apart, to hear the screaming of Lilly jumping off the chair lift to ski. Of course, that meant it was our turn.

"Okay-1, 2, 3!" Then Jake and I jumped, right to a perfect landing, where we began skiing down.

(**A/N:** Since my ski trip isn't until next year, I don't know much about skiing. So if something is wrong, please forgive me!)

_Halfway down, halfway down!_ I thought. Jake of course was an excellent skier and was already a few feet ahead of me. _Wow, he has a nice butt. Whoa since when did I like his butt?!? _BAM!!! I was so busy looking at his butt that I had tripped on a rock and was now rolling down the hill, screaming of course. Then I was stopped by a tree which smashed into my foot.

"AHHH!" I yelped. The tears came quickly after. Jake stopped, and turned around. He skied over then sat by me and hugged me.

"Miley are you okay?"

"sniffle Yea, but my foot is throbbing!" Jake carefully took of my skis and revealed my swelling ankle.

"We gotta get you to the nurse's station." He took off his skis, then carefully picked me up. "You okay?"

"Feeling better." I said, smiling. He walked me down the remainder of the hill to the nurse's station.

"Oh my, what's wrong honey?" The nurse said, pulling up the leg of my pant to reveal my foot.

"I was skiing and tripped on a rock, then rolled down and slammed into a tree." I said.

"Well my oh my doesn't that sound like a good time!" She poked it some and tried to move it. "Well, there's nothing I can do. It's not broken, just a minor sprain. Try not to walk on it too much today, and you should be okay tomorrow but you might be limping a bit. I have some IcyHot packets here you can rub on it every few hours, and a bottle of ibuprofen." The nurse handed Jake the stuff, and then Jake scooped me up again.

"So where to now Cinderella? Or shall I say, Tripperella?" Jake said.

"Shut up Jake! And to my room please."

"As you wish." We walked to past the desk to the elevator, noticing the same scraggly looking owner bent over with his butt crack showing.

"Ewww." I said, under my breath. As soon as we turned the corner, Jake yelled, "CRACK KILLS!" We got in the elevator and rode to my level and walked to my room. He unlocked my room for me and laid me on my bed, then propped my foot up with pillows and turned on the TV.

"Want some ice for your foot?" Jake said, looking around for a bag to put it in.

"Yea, use the leftover Ziploc bag in the bathroom and we have and ice bucket in there." I said. Jake made the ice bag and gently placed it on my foot.

"Hey, you wanna go to dinner with Lilly and Oliver at 7?" Jake said, pacing around.

"Sounds great! I may not be the fastest walker there, but okay!"

"Great! Okay, is that all? I need to go before I get caught. You know guys aren't allowed in the girls' rooms."

"Yea, that's it. Thanks for everything Jake!" I said.

"No problem." He walked over to the bed, hesitated, then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Then he quickly walked out of the room.

_...a kiss on the cheek? That's it? Since when is Jake Ryan shy?_ I thought, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Miley be okay? Is Jake shy? How will the concert go? And who is that scraggly looking guy at the desk? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!**


	9. Daughtry Drama

**Chapter 9: Daughtry Drama**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I straightened my bangs and turned off the straightener. Lilly had already left earlier to take a walk with Oliver and would meet us at the restaurant. Then there was a knock at the door. _Right on time!_ I limped over (my foot still hurt!) and unlocked the door.

"Hey beautiful!" Jake said, hugging me. "You ready?"

"Yea, just let me go get my purse." I said, walking to go get it. _He can call me beautiful, but he can't kiss me?_ I grabbed my purse and room key and walked out.

"So how does your foot feel?" Jake said, putting his arm over my shoulder as we rode in the elevator.

"Better, but it's still hard to walk."

"Well, I'm always here to help. I'll carry you, be your crutch, whatever!" He said.

"Thanks, that's sweet." We walked slowly out of the elevator and walked toward the lodge doors.

"Oh yea, I've got a surprise for you!" Jake said, smiling.

"Surprise huh?" He opened the lodge doors and there was a golf cart in front of us.

"Now you don't have to walk!" Jake said proudly.

"Uh, Jake? Where'd you get a golf cart? It's kind of hard to golf with all this snow." I said, sitting down in the cart.

"Well, that guy at the counter had it. Strange, strange man. Anyway, he let me use it." He turned the keys in the ignition and we were on our way.

"Ohh, there's a radio!" I said, turning on the XM Radio. It was set on 20 on 20 and Fergie's "Big Girls Don't Cry" was playing. "I love this song!" I said.

"Well then sing it!" Jake said, playfully hitting me.

"Uhh...nah that's okay. It's just too...cold!" He couldn't hear me sing! He might figure out I'm Hannah!

"Whatever. I bet you have an amazing singing voice!"

"Why...why do you say that?" I stammered out nervously.

"I don't know. It's like, you look at some people and you just know they can sing. Look, we're here." We parked in front of Cheddar's and walked inside the building. The waitress seated us with Lilly and Oliver.

"So what's up guys?" Jake said, looking at the menu.

"Nothing, just talking about how cold it is." Oliver said.

"I hate cold weather." Lilly said, sulking.

"Why Lilly, you love the snow!" I said.

"I _did._ That was until I fell in a snow mush puddle, face first. Now me and snow are **over!" **Lilly said, crossing her arms.

"Well, okay then. We'd better hurry up and order." Jake said, winking at Oliver. Why would he be winking?

----------**After Eating**----------

"Jake, where are you taking me?" I asked him. He had put an eye mask on me and we were driving somewhere in the golf cart.

"You'll see. But trust me, you're gonna love it. Hey, we're here!" Jake said. He walked around to the other said and picked me up and carried me inside the building. It was extremely loud and there was the sound of drums in the background. He set me down and pulled off the eye mask.

"Surprise!" Jake said, putting his arm around me.

"**OH MY GOSH!!!** The Daughtry concert?! NO WAY!" I exclaimed. (**A/N: Weird, right as I wrote that **_**Home**_** by Daughtry came on XM 20 on 20.)**

"Come on, let's go get our seats." He led me to our seats, which were floor seats 3rd row in the center! It was perfect!

"Thank you soooo much Jake! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I said.

"Well, there's no one I'd rather be here with than you." He said, staring into my eyes.

"**HELLO FROSTED FANTASY!!! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FORRRR DAUGHTRY!**" The speaker said. Then the curtains were pulled back and there they were-**DAUGHTRY!** They began playing, and boy were they good. I had to resist singing to them **a lot!**

"Okay, thanks for being such a great audience tonight. Here's our final song _Home_, dedicated to everyone out there with their special someone." Chris said. Jake and I both looked at each other and smiled.

_I'm going home, to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me_

_Not running from, no I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

"This is now officially our song!" I said, in Jake's ear.

"You got it." He said, smiling. The curtains closed because the concert was over, and we walked out of the concert hall to our golf cart.

"Thanks for a great time Jake. I can't explain to you how...happy I am right now." I said shyly.

"No, thank you. For giving me a chance. For seeing the real me. If you're happy, I'm happy." Then **FINALLY** we both began to lean in, closer, closer, until **BAM!** We finally kissed. It was...sheer bliss. Whoa, what just landing on my face? We broke apart and looked up to discover that it had started snowing. I laughed and he pulled me in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and never wanted the moment to end. _Hmm,_ guess he's not so shy after all! We finally broke apart.

"Hey Jake? I have a question." I said, looking at the snow covered ground.

"Yea?"

"Does this mean we're going out now?" He pulled me into another kiss. _I'll take that as a yes!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------Later In Jake & Oliver's Room----------**

"So the concert was that good huh?" Oliver said, crawling into bed.

"Yea. Me and Miley had a great time...dude, she's just so...I don't know. There's not a word to describe how much I like her!" Jake said. Then his phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bill." (**A/N: Bill is Jake's manager dude, lol)**

"Jakey Jakey Jakey big news!" Bill screamed into the phone. Jake held the phone away from his ear. "That movie, _The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It_? **YOU GOT THE PART!** You fly to Texas to begin shooting tomorrow!"

"WHOA, whoa, whoa! Tomorrow?" Jake said nervously. What about Miley?

"Yea, a car will come get you in Colorado and take you to the airport! Ain't it exciting?"

"Yea...it's **something.** Look, I gotta go."

"Alright Jakey be ready, we'll get you at 3 in the afternoon!" Then he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked.

"My manager. I got the part in _The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It._" Jake said sadly.

"Dude that's awesome! Why are you so bummed then?"

"Because I leave at 3 tomorrow and will be gone for months again...I have to leave Miley. After we finally got together..." Jake said, falling over on the bed.

"Dude that sucks. She's not gonna take it well."

"Shut up!" Jake said, throwing a pillow at Oliver. "I know. There's nothing I can do though..." He looked at the clock, noticing it was 10. "Well, I guess I have to go tell her." He picked up the hotel phone and called Miley's room.

----------**Miley & Lilly's Room**----------

**Miley's P.O.V.**

**RING RING!** Went the hotel phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Miley...it's Jake. Look, can you meet me down in the lobby?"

"Yea sure of course. Be there in a minute."

"Okay, bye." Then we hung up. Hmm, wonder what's wrong?

I went downstairs and saw Jake already there, pacing by the fireplace. I went and sat on the ledge of the fireplace by him. He kissed me hello softly.

"So...what did you want to meet me for?" I said.

"Well...it's, kind of hard to say. But I have to sometime sooo...I got the part to _The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It._"

"Jake, what are you talking about that's great!"

"Well...**not exactly.**" He took my hand, "I have to leave tomorrow at 3 to catch a plane to Texas to film. I'm really sorry Miley."

"...Ohhh." I took my hand back and ran to the elevator to go back upstairs so Jake wouldn't see my tears.

"**MILEY, WAIT!**" Jake yelled to me, but I just couldn't.

----------**Later In Lilly & Miley's Room**----------

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I'd stopped crying since Lilly was cheering me up by telling about how Oliver took her on a horse drawn sleigh ride, but I was still really upset. Jake kept calling over and over, but it would just make me feel worse to answer.

"I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate and sit down there and think a while. I'll be back up later. You want anything?" I said, getting up.

"Nahh, I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep though." Lilly said, getting in her bed.

"Alright, well I'll be back later. Nighty night!" I walked out the room and locked the door. I finally got downstairs then went to the Café. Hmm, that scraggly looking guy from the desk is working here. Well, then who's working the desk? I turned around and saw a sleeping teenager who was supposed to be working there. The scraggly guy was turned around, watching Larry The Cable Guy on T.V.

"Uh, excuse me? I need some hot chocolate please." I said, tapping my nails on the counter. The scraggly guy turned around.

"**MILEY?!**" The man said in surprise.

"**UNCLE EARL?!**" I said, shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Haha, bet you weren't expecting that huh? Okay so here's the deal. I have camp all next week, but when I get back on Friday I'll try to update then. **THEN** the next week I have camp again. Two weeks in a row. So I'll try to update in between.

**Will Miley forgive Jake? Will Jake leave? And what the heck is Uncle Earl doing at Frosted Fantasy? Find all this out in the next chapter!**


	10. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Chapter 10: Gotta Go My Own Way**

**A/N:** Okay...sorry I haven't been updating...I've just been so busy, then going through some really hard stuff in my life right now...but I'll be okay. Enjoy the story!

_Flashback: _"_Uh, excuse me? I need some hot chocolate please." I said, tapping my nails on the counter. The scraggly guy turned around._

"_**MILEY?!**__" The man said in surprise._

"_**UNCLE EARL?!**__" I said, shocked._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What on earth is you doin down in these parts?" Uncle Earl said in his thick country accent.

"Trip with my school. More importantly, what are YOU doing here?"

"Well you see I was playing poker with these guys back in Tennessee and Miley I hits it big! I'm a millionaire now! So I moved on up here and bought this here ski lodge. And that's what I do these days." He said, handing me the hot chocolate I ordered.

"Whoa...its all so...random! Well anyway I'm just gonna go sit over by the fireplace and think for awhile. Night Uncle Earl!" I said, walking to the fireplace.

"You too. Be sure to come and talk to me some more later!"

I walked and sat down in the big brown leather chair seated next to the fireplace. I looked at the plasma screen TV and _High School Musical 2_ was playing at the scene where Gabriella leaves and her and Troy sing "Gotta Go My Own Way" The scene that always made me cry...

_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away_

Then it got to the scene where Troy comes up to Gabriella and hugs her from behind (**A/N: I always end up crying really bad at this scene because I relate to the whole song and especially that part...um, anyway...)** and I started to cry...then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The stranger said.

"Jake stop it." I said, taking his hands off my eyes. He hugged me from behind anyway and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Miley, can't we just enjoy this last time we have together?"

"As much as I want to...I just can't...because it hurts. You leaving all the time. And I just...don't think things can work out between us anymore." I said, then I got up and started walking to the elevators.

"Miley stop!" Jake said, running after me, "Please don't just end it like this."

"I'm sorry Jake...but like Gabriella, I've gotta go my own way." I said, then I closed the elevator door and went to my room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jake's P.O.V._

_Gotta go my own way._ Those 5 words kept repeating in my head over and over as I sat by the fireplace.

"Hey son, come on up here!" The guy at the counter yelled. I walked over there, wondering what in the world he could want to talk to me about.

"Uhh, yea?" I said to him.

"Why you hurting Miley like that?" He said.

"I'm not trying to it's just-wait, how do you know her name?"

"I'm her Uncle Earl, nice to meets ya." He said, shaking my hand. "Now tell me boy. How do you feel bout this here girl?"

"I can't describe it...she's so pretty. No beautiful. No gorgeous. She's the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I've ever seen (**A/N: All this a true story, someone said this to my best friend about me...)** I just feel like I'm not good enough for her. She deserves someone better who won't leave all the time."

"Don't be puttin' yourself down like that boy! If you want that girl, you go out there and get her. Prove to her you're a great guy."

"I guess..." I said, "Well it's just she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and I'm leaving tomorrow at 3 and I just have to see her before I leave...but she won't come..."

"Well then lets make us a little ol' evil plan then! Yous gots a car coming for you at 3, so come down here about 2:30. I'll call Miley down then too telling her she needs to come and talk to her uncle. Then I'll take her to a little spot in the snow where you'll be waiting and yous can have your romantic moment before you leave. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds great! Thanks uh, Uncle Earl." I said, starting to walk away.

"Yous welcome. G'night!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this is sort of short but these stories are just getting harder and harder for me to write...anyway, please review!**


End file.
